


John Likes........

by jenovasilver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Dom!John, Fuck like a beast, Hot sex/cold night, John's a sexy mofo, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sherlock's gotta be sexy like this., Soiled sheets, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold night in the flat leads to some fucking hot sex between a Doctor and a Consulting Detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Likes........

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do this drabble before I finish the last bits of Shallow Drowning...I hope you like it!
> 
> EDIT-HOLY SHIT! 48 kudos within 24 hours?! Thanks guys, I wrote more smutty drabbles so um...I'll guess I'll post them!? LOL! Thanks guys, also if you have any request for a drabble, shoot me a message!

************  
**

**John likes this** , he likes that pale chest underneath him, he likes watching it heave and rest with sweat clinging to the edges of decadent pink nipples; he likes sending his mouth upon them to suck up the sweat. For his tongue to make hot wet trails around them, for his teeth to make light squeezes and pull the nubs up to watch them snap back.

John likes to hear the moans, deep and throaty leaving those blood red lips, that wide mouth turning and twisting trying to free intellgent words but can’t and releases painfully sweet cries instead. He likes taking that razor sharp tongue into his mouth and sucking on the tip of it, their lips becoming two opposing forces melding then releasing to kiss again. John likes the way those ebony curls of hair stick to his cheek afterwards, the desperate breaths reminscent of a man dying in complete ecstasy, the frantic gasps of air carrying his name in timed hitches. _Yes John, More John, Please John, **God John**._

John likes those violinist fingers pressing into his taut skin to leave marks, the same skilled fingers that search the Thames in the morning sun for clues hours ago to find a bloated corpse were the same ones that played Brahms in the twilight hours. John feels them as them as they scratched their ways down his sides until they found his flanks and squeezed. Begging, pleading for John to go deeper, to not separate.

John likes the non verbal commands he’s given, he likes grabbing hold of those skinny hips and propping them on his strong thighs, he likes the deep thrust inside in this new position, the angle of the torso bleeding on the bed and watching the pallid fluid that pooled a bit on the stomach make the slow downward slide to the stained sheets.

John likes the sounds of slapping skin, the lewd gurgles of a body being filled and spread, the long pale limbs wrapping around his waist then falling to the sides as lone anchors of resistance. He likes the toe nails scratching his skin in the process of curling around the bedsheets and lifting them off the bed, the orgasm building behind those light gray eyes almost looking like a storm flashing as its released. He likes the jolt, the twist of his body on his cock, the squeezing of the muscle, the suction, the shuddering. _Please John, Don't stop John…_

**_Inside me John._ **

John likes pulling out without climaxing and he likes turning him over, to look at that gorgeous ass that he was going to wreck.

John likes shoving himself back inside, the sudden clinch and groan of **YES** ; The precise shove of his head against the mound of nerves that was already swollen and battered but still demanded more abuse. He likes the sounds of the creaking bedsprings, the rhythmic slamming of the bed board receiving the force of him, the paint chipping and the cracks slowly forming and making a sordid tell tale path to the ceiling.

John likes reaching around and grabbing hold of that sticky hot prick and pumping it dry as he slammed his hips to a mental beat of his own making, he likes the contraction of this milky body turning flush red from the exercise.

His hand coated with sperm now found their way to the unseen cherry lips and the brushes of tongue sucking on each digit. _You’re brilliant, so damn brilliant, I want to fuck you all night, God, let me fuck you just like **this** …_

John likes the hot mouth finally releasing his fingers clean, that throat and bobbing Adam’s apple, his hands clutching a fist full of black hair and tilting the beautiful gasping face for a kiss. John likes the angle of the body and long arms frantically reaching around to wrap around firm shoulders, ignoring the pain and demanding more. John liked this moment, where everything becomes a headlong collision and a freefall all at once, where the world becomes shattered glass from the building orgasm’s release into an aching hot form. He likes the shots, one, two, three, four and a long loud five followed by a softer a sixth and seventh which were surprises but welcomed nonetheless. John likes placing sweet finishing kisses along the spinal column as he softens, the passive rumbling moans of a continued release below him followed by a dreamy deep sigh.

John likes falling off like a fat leech sated, the cool mattress underneath him and the matted mass of curls rising beside him as the soiled sheets are kicked to the floor.

“Seven.”

“Y-yeah…I didn’t know…I had it in me.”

“The data I currently had suggested that it was possible.” John turned to look at Sherlock peering between his legs at the flow exiting him, “This was the first time we’ve engaged intercourse without the use of condom, despite the mess, and I would prefer that we continue all future engagements in this fashion.”

“That sounds…wonderful..” John mumbled, he was going to crash any second.

“Fine, we shower and proceed again, I would like to see the amount I will deposit inside you.”

“Tomorrow. We have tomorrow. Sleep.”

“The data…” John just grabs Sherlock’s lips and plants one last kiss.

“Sleep, you nutter..” Sherlock considers it and leans back with a smile on his face. He can wait, after all…he likes John.

 

**END**


End file.
